User talk:Mr.Comatose
Welcome Hi, welcome to Haven, Maine Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Haven 104.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:27, August 31, 2011 Wiki Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Haven Season 3 article on Sea and Be Scene Hi, I thought you might be interested in this news from Sea And Be Scene about season 3 of Haven. http://seaandbescene.com/2012/04/haven-getting-set-for-season-3/ Thanks for the consideration and all the best. 13:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC)John Swinimer Looks interesting, I took a look at it. This means we should be seeing some spoilers coming our way soon. Mr.Comatose 16:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Im Monnie, um, you sent me an email on wikia, just returning the favour. So you should go onton a few more sites (Sci-fi sites) like Fringe and Warehouse 13 (if there is one) and Farscape... they are really good...... Also what do you do as an occupation if you can be on these sites all the time?????? Monnie Sci-Fi-Girl 07:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Monnie again, I just realised something when I was watching Ball and Chain... the tattoo on the first guy (Phil Rieser) is THE tattoo, how did the guy in the tattoo parlour design it when Julia Carrs grandfather and many before him have it (and theyre dead long dead) it just doesnt make sense, is it explained in season 2? I havent watched most of it... whats going on? is it the same, it LOOKS the same, but is it different?? HELP! Monnie But they punk guy said he designed it!!!!! How can you design soething that was around BEFORE yu design it? Did he not design it but saw it somewhere and drewit thinking he designed it? (i know its confusing! story of my life) i just dont get it. do you kow whre i coukd watch s2 without having to buy it? it hasnt come out o australian freeview yet (i havent seen it anyway) thanks for your help Timeline questions I noticed in Ed Driscoll's article that places his death in September 2011 (when the episode aired). However, dialog indicates that it may still be 2010 during the second season of Haven. There's a bit of confusion there with the repetition of "27 years ago" for 1983 events, even in the finale. But then there's Nathan saying "the past year" or something like that in "Business as Usual." Is there a consensus (or better yet, a timeline) for the dates used in this wiki? Tzigone 02:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, referencing episode titles seems a good way to go. Tzigone 14:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) a couple questions Hey i was just wondering a few things abouth this wika like are there a lot of people or not or how do you add in a link to other parts like if im saying "Audrey put all the cats in one box" how would i get Audrey's name to be blue and clickable. thanks, Havenlovergirl (talk) 03:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that answered my question. thanks :) Havenlovergirl (talk) 20:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming Season Hi! Since Haven's new season is coming up, I just wanted to let you know I am going to go through the wiki to see if there's anything I can help edit/add! I was also hoping to change the main page a little bit for the upcoming season (nothing big!), so let me know if that's cool with you, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 18:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Agent Howard (Caucasian) Hi, Thanks for the message, my edit was to remove the "Ability }" section from Agent Howard (Caucasian) but it hasn't gone away and it appears part of an uneditable template, is there a way to fix that since he is "for want of a better expression" human and has no ability (I don't want to say the troubled people are aliens or mutants or magical since we don't know why they have the powers they have but whatever they are he isn't one of them)